Home
by LadyVisionary
Summary: Spoilers for DH. Oneshot! SLASH - RL/SB. 'He knew he was dead. Or dreaming. But he couldn't bring himself to care, because he wasn't alone anymore, and that was all that mattered...' Moony is going home.


**Home**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the world of Harry Potter in any form, as it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

TIMELINE: Spoilers for HP and the Deathly Hallows.

SUMMARY: Oneshot! Slash! RL/SB. "Something feels…wrong about this. And at the same time…it has never felt more right. As if I'm moving towards something…better." Moony is going home.

* * *

Remus blinked tiredly, staring out at the passing scenery as the train moved through the countryside. What was going on? The last thing he remembered was fighting Dolohov…and then he found himself standing at Platform 9 ¾.

Bewildered, he had tried asking the people milling around what was happening, but most of them hadn't even seemed to notice he was there. And those who did had been just as confused as he was.

Finally, though, the Station guard had urged him to board the train before it left, and, well, here he was, sitting in the same compartment he always chose when travelling the Hogwarts Express – the one in the back. It gave him a feeling of safety; a habit not meant to be broken. But this time, it felt…strange. This time, he was alone, with destination unknown.

Was he travelling towards Hogwarts?

He didn't know. Nothing about the scenery outside felt familiar, and his mind was oddly blank. Whenever he tried to recall anything about the battle; anything at all, for that matter, it seemed to slip further and further away.

The only things he could remember were faces; images, flashes, of times long gone. Feelings; emotions, hints of what had once been.

A gleam of black; a flicker of grey; a smell of mud and damp leaves; a sound of barking laughter…

But for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what it all meant.

His head snapped up as the door to his compartment was thrown open, and a woman stumbled in while tripping over her own two feet; her hair a bright pink.

"Remus!" She exclaimed in relief. "Thank Merlin! A familiar face!"

Remus blinked. He knew this woman. "Tonks," he said, and she grinned.

"Wotcher, husband of mine."

_Husband?_

A flash of multi-colour; a sense of going through the motions; playing along because it was expected of him…

_Tonks. Wife._

…Underneath it all – emptiness, despair and a longing for something…some_one_…

_Friend. Lover. Soulmate…name unknown._

…Then, a baby's cry – a short second of elation, pride and cheerfulness. A light in the darkness, a reason to struggle on, for a little while longer…

_Teddy. Son._

"How do you reckon we ended up here?" Tonks wondered, settling herself down and abruptly waking Remus up from his thoughts. "I was fighting Bellatrix and then – BAM – here I am!"

Remus shrugged, sighing. "I have no idea," he admitted softly.

"Oh, don't be so melancholy," Tonks said, punching him gently. "We obviously survived the battle, right?"

Suddenly, Remus felt cold; a chill spreading through his bones. "Did we?" He asked quietly, turning back to stare out the window. "I don't know, Tonks," he muttered. "Something feels…wrong about this. And at the same time…it has never felt more right. As if I'm moving towards something…better."

Tonks blinked. "What are you talking about?" She said, confused.

Remus shrugged. "I don't know. All I know is I'm feeling calmer for every second that passes; more relaxed somehow."

Tonks was frowning. "I don't feel any different," she said. Her eyes narrowed. "But you…look different. Younger." She cocked her head to the side. "In fact, you're becoming younger as we speak."

Remus blinked at his reflection in the window. She was right, he realised. His hair was thickening; becoming darker, the grey gradually disappearing into nothingness. His eyes, constantly surrounded by dark circles from worry and lack of sleep, were brighter now, slowly becoming filled with the flames of mischief they had held when he was a child. His previously unhealthy paleness seemed to fade away; leaving behind healthy, unmarred skin, free of scars and wrinkles.

The train was slowing down.

"We're stopping," Tonks noted, craning her neck trying to see out the window. "Move your head, will you?" She asked Remus, but he seemed frozen, staring at something outside. "Remus?"

Suddenly, Remus stood up so quickly that Tonks let out a squeak of surprise, almost falling of her bench. Elated, he left the compartment, ignoring Tonks who was yelling at him to stop…

…He opened the doors, jumped off the train, which was still moving; albeit at snail's pace – as he landed, he stumbled slightly, but he didn't care – eyes never leaving the three figures approaching him…

He knew what he had been missing.

_Lily. James._

_**Sirius.**_

He knew that he was dead. Or dreaming. But he couldn't bring himself to care, because hewasn't_ alone _anymore, and that was all that mattered.

He knew that he was crying. Sobbing, tears streaming down his face as the threw himself in Sirius arms, clinging onto him as a lifeline. But he couldn't bring himself to care, because _Sirius_ was here, and that was all that mattered.

He knew that he was making a spectacle out of himself. That his friends probably thought him an idiotic fool. But he couldn't bring himself to care, because they were _together_ again, and that was all that mattered.

A throaty whisper – "Moony."

Black hair tickling his cheeks; hands cupping his face; a soft kiss on his brow.

A released breath – "Padfoot."

He was _home._

* * *

**A/N:** Just a little something I wanted thrown together in honour of my favourite Slash-couple, Sirius and Remus. I like Remus and Tonks as well, but Sirius and Remus do have something special...

/Ida


End file.
